The Little Aardvark
Cast *Ariel - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Prince Eric - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Flounder - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Sebastian - Mushu (Mulan) *Scuttle - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *King Triton - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Ursula - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Harold the Seahorse - Parappa the Rapper *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) **Andrina - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) **Adella - Terk (Tarzan) **Arista - Destiny (Finding Dory) **Aquata - Francine Frensky (Arthur) **Attina - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Grimsby - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Carlotta the Maid - Izzy (Total Drama) *Chef Louie - Shrek *Max - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Vanessa - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Priest - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Glut The Shark - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) Scenes *The Little Aardvark Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Aardvark Part 2 - Mushu's Concert (Daughters of Guru Ant) *The Little Aardvark Part 3 - D.W. at the Sunken Ship *The Little Aardvark Part 4 - D.W. Meets Sid the Sloth *The Little Aardvark Part 5 - Evil Queen Watches D.W. *The Little Aardvark Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Aardvark Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Aardvark Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Aardvark Part 9 - Rabbit is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Aardvark Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Aardvark Part 11 - D.W.'s Hidden Treasure *The Little Aardvark Part 12 - Evil Queen's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Aardvark Part 13 - In Rabbit's Kingdom *The Little Aardvark Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Aardvark Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Aardvark Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Aardvark Part 17 - Evil Queen Takes Charge *The Little Aardvark Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Aardvark Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Aardvark Part 20 - Evil Queen's Wrath *The Little Aardvark Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Aardvark Part 22 - Ending Credits Gallery DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Ariel Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Prince Eric Perry time.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Flounder Mushu character.png|Mushu as Sebastian Sid (IA).png|Sid the Sloth as Scuttle Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as King Triton Queeen.png|The Evil Queen as Ursula Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Flotsam Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Jetsam IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Harold the Seahorse Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Alana Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Andrina Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Adella Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Arista Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Aquata Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Attina Snapshot 1 (8-29-2014 3-38 PM).png|The Scarecrow as Grimsby Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as Carlotta the Maid Shrek1.png|Shrek as Chef Louie Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Max The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Madame Medusa as Vanessa Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as the Priest The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Glut the Shark Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends